


All In Your Head

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets slightly jealous because Tony and Bruce are such good friends. Tony consoles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Your Head

“Come on, Steve, what’s bugging you?” Tony came up behind the other man, giving him a hug.

Steve flushed, turning away from Tony as much as he could. “He’s smart, attractive, you can have real conversations with him without stopping every five minutes to explain references. You clearly enjoy the time you spend with him. Bruce is so good with you, and all I am is…”

Tony gave a sigh as he turned the taller man around, putting a hand on his cheek to pull him in for a kiss. “All you are is the most understanding, wholeheartedly good man in the world. And the only person I’d do this to.” He kissed him deep and slow, chaste at first, but building. His hands traveled down the fit man’s chest, massaging gently, feeling the tense muscles slowly relax as Steve began to return the kiss.

“Never doubt yourself, not when it comes to me. You’ve got me, and that isn’t going to change.”

Steve smiled, leaning into kiss him gently, pulling him close, blushing as he rocked their hips together. “I really think it’s more that you have me. Any way you want me.”

“Why captain. I do beleive that was an innuendo!” Tony grinned, hands moving to lightly grip his lover’s ass.

Steve flushed, kissing Tony hard as he backed them into the bedroom. “I think you should show me what else you only do with me.”

“I think that is a brilliant idea.”


End file.
